


水星表面笼罩着的光

by infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123/pseuds/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123
Summary: 水星是太阳系中离太阳最近的一颗行星，而Freddie·Mercury恰巧是人类中最接近神的那一位。
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	水星表面笼罩着的光

一切都还好吗？Roger躺在床上，瞪着窗外漆黑的天空。他不可避免地想起来freddie。这在29年中的每时每刻都显得理所当然，而彻骨的悲伤也一如既往地击中了roger。他闭上眼睛想象着Freddie在一片暗夜中微笑的样子，而这又不可避免地让他想起了在遥远过去，他们合租一个公寓的时候，Freddie那时在昏暗而寂静的阁楼中冲他笑的样子，黑色的眼线浓郁的惊人。  
那是1969年吧，他回忆着，过往的一切扑面而来。他们那时候刚认识，而Roger那时也相当青涩，或者说他们都相当青涩。他们在那些俱乐部的舞台上演出，舞台灯光昏黄地几乎只能看清Freddie一个人。而Roger就坐在他身后。总是这样。他总是得坐在鼓后面，不能总像John或者Brian一样蹭着Freddie。于是他就看着那些黑色的发丝随着动作上下起伏着。那太熟悉了。将近二十年，他都以这样的视角端详着他，他总是在台上乱跑，他就用目光追随着他。他其实有的时候不明白，Freddie的魅力到底在哪儿啊？可是他一看到他，答案一目了然。  
他们当然关系很好。其实Freddie和谁的关系都很好，但是Roger总觉得他们的关系有微妙的不同。他记得Freddie扶着他的肩膀指着蛋糕上的小人的时候那个笑容和温热的手掌，那么明亮，简直熠熠生辉，他的黑头发甚至都带上了光彩。Roger甚至都困惑了，每一次在录音室他看着他闭着眼睛歌唱，在舞台上他看着他活蹦乱跳，在酒会上他看着他肆意微笑，然后他总会回望他，无论何时，用他笃定的眼神回望Roger，就像他笃定Roger此时一定在想他一样——这一切都美好到不像是他切实拥有过的，可是的确，这些回忆清清楚楚地摆在他的大脑里，布满每一条沟壑。  
不，他又不可避免地想起了那件悲伤的事。在车上听到Freddie去世的消息时的震惊至今都令他心碎。Roger想，他没能赶上他的最后一面，他向水星飞去的时候Roger没能为他践行。至今那种痛苦依然埋在Roger心里，时不时出来扎他一下，提醒他过往的回忆全都真实地存在着。  
他记得每一次旋转鼓棒的时候他的眼神里都是Freddie，在寂静的凌晨他的眼神里都是Freddie，他每一次喝醉了，每一个夜晚，他都还能看到他，那样笑着，眼睛里都闪着光。  
他想着。无论是北极星还是南十字星，Roger都觉得他能看到Freddie的影子。因为他是美好的代名词——当然是这样！Roger坚信Freddie现在都在看着他们，注视着他们，因为每一次表演，他和Brian都能在朦胧的泪光中看到Freddie的影子，带着他一如既往的微笑和温柔的嗓音。  
他想起在舞台上的每一次微笑，大家都看在眼里，但是只有他自己知道他究竟在笑什么。他想起在给killer queen录制合音的时候，他一直望着Freddie，而他也回望着他。当时的他或许出于潜能，而现在白发苍苍的Roger明白了，他对Freddie的咏叹调自1968年他们认识开始就没有停下来过，直到现在。  
你能看到我吗？Roger对着苍茫的天空问道，他不知道是在对记忆中的哪个Freddie求问，毕竟他们一起度过了太长太长的时间。没有人回答他，但是Roger坚信他一定听到了，毕竟——Freddie什么都知道。  
水星上有着五彩斑斓的波纹，Roger坚信那就是Freddie留下的光彩。  
过去Roger总会因为他的一头耀眼的金发被姑娘们称赞，可是无论何时的他都觉得Freddie比他更闪烁。当然，因为他是水星啊，水星可是离太阳最近的一颗行星，太阳璀璨的光照亮了他的一生。

**Author's Note:**

> 思念Freddie时脑出来的，相信梅花炯和各位都和我一样想他。


End file.
